This invention relates to predefined video and audiovisual presentations such as movies and video games, and more particularly to a system and process for image tracking and smooth integration substitution of user-created images into a predefined video or audiovisual presentation, including, but not limited to, character image tracking system and methodology for smooth integration of user created video graphics into a predefined video, movie, or game system, etc. The system which provides for the utilization of a user selected visual image as a pre-selected character segment, such that the user selected visual image is incorporated into the audiovisual presentation of the movie or video game in place of a tracked image within the predefined presentation.
Subsequent to the invention of U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,014, video games have been created which utilized predefined digitized images in the video game which supplement the otherwise cartoon-like character and imagery of the game. Additionally, digital and analog video data have been merged with video games and movies to get broadcast quality video for certain aspects of the video display.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a system which tracks an image within the predefined presentation and then utilizes an image generated by an external source (of video and/or audio and/or computer generated), and integrates the image into and as part of a pre-existing audiovisual work (such as from a video game system or a movie or animation) in place of the tracked image which utilizes the user's image in the video game play or movie or as a synthetic participating user image in the predefined audiovisual presentation.
It is an additional object to provide a system and methodology for orderly tracking of a selected portion of the predefined presentation and integration of the user selected or created visual image, or images, into the predefined audiovisual presentation.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide various means for selecting, tracking, and substituting portions of the predefined audiovisual presentation with the user's selected visual image.
User image integration into a predefined audiovisual presentation has had limited usage, such as in video games. For example, some amusement parks provide video entertainment by playing old movie clips incorporating select audience members. A live camera captures the audience member in front of a blue background. The blue color is filtered out of the signal from the audience member camera and the signal is combined with the video signal of the old movie clip. This gives the impression that the audience member is acting in the old movie clip. All of this is typically done in real-time.
A problem with this approach is that a complete set-up is needed (a video camera, a blue-screen, a compositing computer system, etc.) and, the incorporation of the audience member is crude in that the audience member's image overlays the movie clip and is not blended into the movie. Using this approach, there can be no realistic interaction between the audience member and the cast in the movie clip. Plus, there is no continuity in the integration within the presentation and there is no tracking for substitution. There is a resulting need for an entertainment system that facilitates realistically integrating a user's image into a video or audiovisual presentation.